plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Disco-tron 3000
Disco-tron 3000 is a machine zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that appears in Far Future. It is a large machine that is operated by two Imps. It summons four Disco Jetpack Zombies around it every 15 seconds. It is very similar to the Dancing Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies. It also has the same toughness as the Knight and Blockhead Zombies. Description The Disco-tron 3000 is a reference to the new design of Dancing Zombie from the first game. Like Mecha-Football Zombie, Disco-tron 3000 is a bipedal walker but without legs to support its feet. The head resembles an afro hairstyle dyed in orange, that has a bent antenna atop of it. It features a sound system on its forehead with red and green sirens, and a speaker adjacent to the two sirens. It has a satellite dish designed to look like a disco ball with a microphone acting as the tip on its left side. It also features yellow-colored sunglasses with the lenses acting as windows for the drivers. The lower part of the face of Disco-tron 3000 are the same color as the zombies's skin. Its "shoes" have fishes sealed within them just like Dancing Zombie's shoes. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Basic Drops in disco zombies when dropping the beat. Special: summons disco Jetpack Zombies After some initial problems with the sideburn suspension system, the Disco-tron 3000 went on to become the shufflin' dance-bot of doom it is today. Overview Disco-tron 3000 can absorb 100 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 16, 30, 43, 56, 73, and 87 normal damage shots before dying at 100 normal damage shots. Disco-tron recording Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Days 10, 12, 19, 21, 24, and Terror from Tomorrow Strategies Use an E.M.Peach wisely against the Disco-tron 3000 because it is a one-time use plant. The Disco-tron 3000 will be difficult to destroy without the Citron's Plant Food upgrade. It will send Disco Jetpack Zombies, similar to the Dancing Zombie from the original Plants vs. Zombies. This strategy will be very difficult without the Blover when it sends many Disco Jetpack Zombies. A Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno is the best plant to deal damage against the Disco-tron 3000. They are unable to summon Disco Jetpack Zombies while eating plants, so planting Wall-nut and similar plants right on top them are effective for preventing it from summoning more, buying time to set up traps, such as Potato Mines. Tall-nuts can block the Disco Jetpack Zombies' forward movement, giving plants like Snapdragon and Winter Melon time to destroy them. Snapdragons are especially effective and two columns of them can effectively keep the waves sent by the Disco-tron 3000 at bay with minimal damage to the Tall-nuts. Also, you can try using the Laser Bean or Fume-shroom because they can attack through the Disco Jetpack Zombies, as they can penetrate the Disco Jetpack Zombies, damaging the Disco-tron 3000. Otherwise, use a Blover. Bowling Bulbs can also be very helpful even though most of the times, the Aquamarine ones are the only bulbs that functions well in dealing with large numbers of Disco-tron 3000s, which can provide support to other plants like Citron and Melon-pult. Gallery Disco-tron 3000 Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1. Disco-tron 3000 Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Disco-tron 3000 Icon2.png|Almanac icon. Hq discotron3k.png|HD Disco-tron 3000. PVZIAT Discotron 3000 Idle.gif|Disco-tron 3000 idle animation (animated). Disco-tron 3000 Zombie packet.png|Disco-tron 3000 Seed Packet. Image.png|Disco-tron 3000 on the seed selection screen. Damageddiscotron30000.png|Two Damaged Disco-tron 3000s. Image (1).png|Special ability in action. DISCOSUMMON.png|Disco-tron 3000 summoning Disco Jetpack Zombies. =DCNEJN JRVEK REVK.png|A hypnotized Disco-tron 3000. AWESOMENESS.png|A hypnotized Disco-tron 3000 summoning hypnotized Disco Jetpack Zombies. Broken Disco-tron.png|Disco-tron 3000 in the Chinese version (note that it is always broken). Disco-tron 3000 after eating a Sun Bean fed with Plant Food with Sun coming out.jpg|Disco-tron 3000 after eating a Sun Bean that was fed with Plant Food. Discofainted.png|Disco-tron 3000 fainted (only in Chinese version). Disco-tron3000onsidelanes.jpg|Disco-tron 3000s on the first and fifth lanes. Trivia *It and Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC are the only zombies in the whole series that have numbers in their names. *It resembles the Dancing Zombie's head and dance moves from Plants vs. Zombies. **Disco-tron 3000 also resembles Darth Vader's helmet from the Star Wars films, as well as the vampire robot from Contra. *Much like the Dancing Zombie, there is a fish on the feet of the Disco-tron 3000. *The Disco-tron 3000 is first of the two machines controlled by Future Imps, the second being the Gargantuar Prime. **The Bug Bot Imp is also controlled by Future Imp. *There was a glitch where if the player planted an E.M.Peach or destroyed the Disco-tron 3000 before its Disco Jetpack Zombies finished spawning, they would instantly fall down and die. However, after the 2.4.1 update, this glitch has been fixed. *While Disco-tron 3000 summons Disco Jetpack Zombies, it starts to play its music. *In every level, the first Disco-tron 3000 to appear is the only one that plays music. *The Disco-tron 3000 music is a futuristic remix of the Señor Piñata music. *Disco-tron 3000 is one of the zombies to interrupt the song currently playing in the game. The others being Dancing Zombie and Pianist Zombie. *As of the 3.1.1 update, it can now appear in the first and fifth lane. Before, it would only appear in the second, third, and fourth lane. If it spawns in one of these two lanes, it can only summon three Disco Jetpack Zombies instead of four. *Disco-tron 3000 and Mecha-Football Zombie are the only zombies that absorb 100 normal damage shots. *Like Dancing Zombie, if the player hypnotizes the Disco-tron 3000, it will summon hypnotized Disco Jetpack Zombies that fight on behalf of the player's plants. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, it always appeared to be in its last degrade, but this was fixed in the Dark Ages update. *This, Dancing Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Pianist Zombie and Announcer Imp are the only zombies that play music. *Whenever at least one is alive and onscreen, its music will replace the stage's current music. This trait is shared with the Pianist Zombie, but with unlimited times while this zombie plays only one time, even the other ones. *It can be killed by Chili Bean in the Chinese version. See also *Robot Zombies *Disco Jetpack Zombie es:Discotrón 3000 Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Robot Zombies Category:Zombies with "Machined" Toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed